Watching Torchwood and The Year That Never Was
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: The future brings five selected groups from their past to watch the series and what happens when Jack goes off with the Doctor.
1. Bringing the MANY Different Times

Prologue-

-Torchwood Before Series-

Ianto was cleaning the HUB after the others left when a light encased him

Harkness was running after a Weevil with Owen and Toshiko when a blinding light encased them.

Gwen and Rhys were laughing at a comedy when a light encased them.

* * *

-Torchwood After Cyberwoman Before Small Worlds-

Ianto silently stared at the wall while the others talked in the Council Room when a light surrounded them.

Rhys was working when a light surrounded him.

* * *

-Torchwood After Year That Never Was-

Jack ran towards the HUB when a light engulfed him.

Ianto forced his feelings aside as they went after a Blowfish when a light engulfed them.

Rhys was cooking when a light engulfed him.

* * *

-Torchwood Children of Earth Day 1-

The remaining Torchwood people were talking about the children's sudden freeze when a light wrapped around them.

Rhys finished his delivery when a light wrapped around him.

* * *

-Torchwood After Children of Earth Day 4 Before Children of Earth Day 5-

Jack and Gwen cried over Ianto's body, Jack more so, when a light slithered around them.

Rhys watched as he waited for his wife to give him news when a light slithered around him.

* * *

-Unknown Area-

A pale hand waved and the times froze, its owner's blue eyes watched as the lights she sent out took its selected few and put them in the theatre.

"Cyber, make sure the series is ready to watch, Seal with me, Remedy tell the parents that we're ready" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Remedy saluted and ran off, Cyber nodded and began working.

Seal followed her cousin into the theatre and they waited for the others to wake up.

…

Jack Harkness from after Day 4 was the first to wake up and he looked around quickly. The first thing he saw was 3 Iantos, the second thing he saw was the other teams of Torchwood. He couldn't help but cry and hug himself as the memory of his boyfriend dying in his arms.

The others slowly awoke and the first thing they heard was Jack crying. The younger Captain Jack Harknesses looked at each other before looking at the oldest one.

Everyone looked at him in concern and confusion, older Gwen hugged him and silent tears slid down her face as she whispered somethings that they couldn't understand.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rhys from before the series asked his girlfriend and she could only shrug.

The ones from after Cyberwoman looked worried along with the ones form the other timelines.

Ianto from Day 1 looked more concerned than anyone else.

Gwen from Before the Series was about to ask older-looking her when someone cleared their throats.

Everyone looked at the stage where two girls stood, Day 4 Jack still teary-eyed.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is but we have to get started" a brown-haired girl with blue eyes and pale skin said.

"Imortia" the girl with brown eyes, fair skin and dark brown hair snapped, "that's rude"

Imortia huffed and took a deep breath before talking again when chair appeared, separated in five sections.

"The Torchwood people who haven't met Gwen yet please sit to the far right, Gwen and Rhys from before Gwen met Torchwood please sit with them; those who just dealt with the Cyberwoman please sit to the section besides them. Torchwoodians who were chasing a Blowfish and looking for team after The Year That Never Was please sit in the middle section; Torchwood people, and Rhys, from when the children first stopped please sit to the left of the middle section. And Torchwoodians and Rhys from after... *deep breath* please take a seat to the far left"

The ones from the past noticed how Imortia's voice became soft and quiet as she talked to the last group.

The groups followed orders and soon everyone was sitting down.

"Now that you're settled, I am Imortia and this is my sort-a cousin Seal. We have brought you here to watch the past, present and future. Some people will be joining us soon and I don't want everyone reacting. Anyway, the bathrooms and kitchen are behind you and if you have any questions please ask now"

Owen from Before the Series rose his hand.

"Yes" Seal called on him.

"Where is Tosh and me? In fact, where's Teaboy?" the man asked.

Imortia blinked, emotions disappearing all of the sudden, "you'll see"

"Why is Gwen and me here?"

"Finally! A sensible question!" Seal grinned.

"You two are important" Seal smiled and clapped her hands in excitement.

Imortia tilted her head to the side and nodded.

"Any more?"

No one answered.

"Then let's get started" a voice behind them startled the groups.

Everyone turned and saw Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, Toshiko Sado, Owen Harper and... Ianto Jones.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw his dead boyfriend alive and well.

Ianto locked eyes on the younger man and smiled sadly at him.

"H-how?" Gwen from Day 1 whispered as she stared at the thought-to-be dead members.

"We made a deal with the devil" Tosh explained and smiled, "plus, Jack lend us some of his life energy"

The groups before Children of the Earth were confused.

"I can do that?" all the younger Harkness's asked.

"Yup, though it was a pain" Future Harkness shuttered.

"I told you not to blame yourself" Future Ianto murmured, but everyone heard.

The ones from before they became a couple were surprised.

The ones from after, but before Day 4, smiled.

The ones from Day Four blinked back tears.

"Alright, the ones from this time, sit wherever" Imortia rolled her eyes.

Owen, Tosh, Rhys and Gwen sat with the Day 1 people while Ianto and Jack sat with the Day 4 people.

The lights turned off and the screen lit up.

* * *

 **Imortia (Im-or-sh-a)**

 **F-before name: Future People (People of the current time)**

 **B-before name: Before the Series people**

 **S1-before name: After Cyberwoman People**

 **S2-before name: After The Year That Never Was People**

 **D1-before name: Children of the Earth Day 1 People**

 **D4-Before name: Children of the Earth Day 4 People**


	2. Everything Changes (Part 1)

**Everything Changes (Part 1)-**

 **[Crime scene]**

 **(Cardiff, Wales, GB. Night, and it is raining on the Scene Of Crime Officers in their white overalls as they examine the body of a young man. A policeman gives a takeaway coffee to a policewoman.)**

"Look honey, it's you" B-Rys said in excitement as he pointed to the screen.

B-Gwen smiled at her boyfriend's excitement and thought, 'The creators of these videos have good taste'

"Yeah they do" Imortia said from her perch, a grin on her face as B-Gwen jumped.

 **GWEN: Ah, sweetheart.  
MAN: Haven't got enough, you didn't order.  
GWEN: Well, I've only just arrived, so tough.  
MAN: Well, what do I do now?  
(She ducks under the tape and speaks to another sodden policeman, her partner.)  
GWEN: Who is it?  
ANDY: Dunno. Some bloke. You going to Slimbo's on Friday?  
GWEN: What is it, drinks?  
ANDY: Bit of a pizza, I think.  
GWEN: Might do, yeah.  
(Then the SOCOs are being told to leave the scene.)  
ANDY: Aye, aye. What's happening there, then?  
RADIO: SOCOs are leaving the scene, over.  
ANDY: Move back, if you could, thank you. Back you go. That's it, back you go.  
GWEN: What's going on?  
(She goes to one of the SOCOs.)  
GWEN: Excuse me, sir. What is it? What's happening?  
SOCO: Buggered if I know. It's orders from above.  
GWEN: But the body's still in there though, isn't it? We can't just leave it.  
SOCO: Move back, they said. Clear the site. Special access, they said.  
GWEN: For who?  
SOCO: Torchwood. **

_"Finally, something interesting"_

The pasts gasped and turned at the strange statically sound and saw a black eyed, silver haired girl with unhealthy pale skin.

"Cyber! Good to see you up and about" FJack said as he got up and went to her.

 _"Hello father, I apologize for the unannounced arrival"_ the girl, Cyber, said.

"No apology needed, wanna sit with myself and Yan?"

"It's 'Yan and myself' sir" FIanto corrected automatically.

Future Jack did the adult thing and stuck his tongue out at his young mate.

 _"Very well"_ Cyber followed her childish parent to the seat and sat next to FJack (Imortia sat next to FIanto).

"Why'd you name her Cyber?" S1Jack asked suspiciously.

"Spoilers" FIanto sing-songed teasingly.

"Can we get back to the show?" S1Gwen asked impatiently.

Imortia rolled her eyes, "Jackass"

"Imortia" FIanto hissed, "you never told me you've seen Jack's ass"

The future, D1 and D4 parts laughed, much to the past's confusion.

 **(A big black modified Range Rover Vogue arrives, and four people let by a man in a long coat get out. They march into the crime scene.)  
GWEN: Who's Torchwood? **

"Classified" PJack stated automatically.

 **SOCO: Special ops or something. Is that hot?  
(The coffee.)  
GWEN: Er, yeah. Have it. But they're not allowed in there. They could contaminate the evidence and all sorts. I mean, how come they  
SOCO: Don't ask me. There's no procedure any more. It's a fucking disgrace. **

"Isn't being a disgrace fun?" Imortia grinned and Cyber gave a static-y laugh.

 **(Gwen heads off up the stairs of the multistory car park overlooking the crime scene to get a better view from level 5. She can hear the mystery people speaking.)  
JACK: (American) There you go. I can taste it. Oestrogen. Definitely oestrogen. You take the Pill, flush it away. It enters the water cycle, feminises the fish. **

Those who didn't understand a word he said gave a slight 'huh?' while those who did either glared in annoyance or snickered.

 **(One of his female colleagues takes a metal gauntlet from a case and puts it on her right hand.)  
JACK: Goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again. How's it going? **

"Yes you will" FIanto stated cheerfully.

BSJack frowned at him in confusion while Imortia gave him a happy wave.

BSJack looked at her, shocked.

 **SUZIE: Nothing yet. It's got to connect. I've just got to feel it.  
(The man with the small video camera is not happy.)  
OWEN: Hurry up and feel it. I'm freezing my arse off here.  
SUZIE: I can't just flick a switch. It's more like access. It grants me access.  
OWEN: Whatever that means.  
SUZIE: It's like. Oh, oh, oh.  
(The palm of the gauntlet is glowing blue.)  
JACK: Positions.  
OWEN: If I get punched again, I'm punching him right back.  
JACK: Just concentrate. Suzie.  
(Suzie kneels behind the dead man and cradles his head in the gauntlet. The crime scene lights grow brighter, the rain stops, then the dead man wakes up.)  
DEAD: There was. What was. I was, I was. Oh, my God. I was going home.  
TOSH: (Oriental woman) Listen to me. We've only got two minutes so it's important that you listen, okay?  
DEAD: Who are you?  
TOSH: Trust me. You're dead. **

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor... oh and by the way, you're dead" Imortia sated in an Ianto cheerful way.

Owen snickered.

 **DEAD: How am I dead?  
OWEN: You were stabbed.  
DEAD: I'm not dead. I can see you. **

_"I'm dead and I can see everyone"_ Cyber stated blandly.

 **TOSH: We've brought you back, but we haven't got long. I'm sorry, but you've got to concentrate. Who did this to you? What did you see?  
DEAD: Why am I dead?  
TOSH: Who attacked you?  
DEAD: I don't want to be dead.  
SUZIE: Sixty seconds.  
TOSH: You've got to think. Just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?  
DEAD: I didn't see. I don't know.  
TOSH: Who killed you? Did you see them?  
DEAD: I don't know. There was something behind me.  
OWEN: Police said one stab wound in the back.  
TOSH: So you didn't see anything.  
DEAD: No. What happens now?  
SUZIE: Thirty seconds.  
TOSH: But he didn't see anyone.  
SUZIE: Don't waste it.  
TOSH: What else do I say?  
JACK: What's your name?  
DEAD: John. John Tucker.  
JACK: Okay, John. Not long now.  
DEAD: Who are you?  
JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. Tell me, what was it like when you died? What did you see? John, tell me what you saw.  
SUZIE: Ten seconds.  
DEAD: Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There's nothing.  
(And he dies, again.)  
OWEN: Shit. I said it was stupid, telling him he was dead.  
TOSH: Well, you try it.  
OWEN: Trust me, like that's gonna work.  
JACK: Told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance. Maybe there's no right way of doing it.  
(He looks up at Gwen and shouts.)  
JACK: What do you think?  
(She runs.) **

"Gotta love the running" D1Jack grinned.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait, writing TW reactions is stressful and hard.**


End file.
